


青柠

by BiBubble



Series: 青柠 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 伪现实
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBubble/pseuds/BiBubble
Relationships: Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: 青柠 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908490
Kudos: 1





	青柠

到底是从什么时候开始的呢？  
tay觉得gun偷偷在他心里养了一头小豹子。

在海边中午的大太阳下，tay随手抹了一把脑门上的汗，看了眼还没有新消息通知的手机，打算开始认真思考这个问题。

最开始的时候觉得这个弟弟真可爱。  
刚刚签到公司那会还没暴露出自己尖尖的小爪子，虽然是个小童星，但看见每个人都会乖巧的打招呼，嘴巴抿成一条线，旁边会有两个甜甜的小梨涡，乖巧起来像一个毛绒绒的小宠物。  
慢慢熟悉了以后才发现，这根本不是甜甜的小宠物，这分明是个货真价实的小怪兽！  
#阿塔潘比你想象的更可怕#这个话题他简直太有话语权。

但是小怪兽虽然张牙舞爪却非常没有安全感，他就忍不住宠他一点，再纵容一点，再偏爱一点。  
看着他努力照顾家人，努力做好工作，努力让自己开心，也努力跟他的朋友off组cp。

他有的时候看着他们在台上亲密，偶尔会恍惚的想，如果，如果那个时候是我呢。

心里的小豹子也会跟着垂头丧气的甩甩尾巴问，为什么不是你呢。  
次数多了他就开始自暴自弃的放任这些情绪在心底发酵。  
承认吧，我就是在嫉妒了。

他和gun今天都没有工作安排，一周前两人就约好了一起出来给他即将发售的新款T拍宣传图，眼下看来gun又迟到了。

准确的来说这个活动是tay主动要求的。

"你的新款什么时候出货？"  
节目录制间隙，大家三三两两的在休息，tay扭头状似随意的问靠着他低头玩手机的gun，"这两天就能拿到第一批了……诶？这个是新款吗？我要去店里试试！"gun一边回答一边自己小声嘟嘟囔囔。

"那宣传图呢，拍了吗？"  
"啊还没呢，不过这个不着急，这款我不打算生产太多。"唉这款也好看，一起试试！  
"你下周时间有安排了吗？我周三有空，我们出去先拍两组给你拿来发推和ig吧。"说完看了眼gun，发现他仍旧只盯着手机，根本没注意到他在说什么，忍不住揉了揉他的头顶，"诶噫你先别看了，听见我说什么了没有啊。"  
"啊听见了听见了，嗯嗯我下周都挺空，哎你给我看看这个颜色好不好看？"

“下周要有什么安排吗？”  
“哦爸比，tay说下周要帮我的新款拍宣传图，我们在对时间。”  
off走过来随意把手搭在gun的肩上，看了眼tay后低头跟gun凑在一起看手机，“新款出了记得给我留一件，这个颜色不错。”  
“嗯，嘿嘿我也觉得这个颜色好看。”  
看着他们无比自然却又带着几分别人无法融入的亲密闲聊，tay觉得自己好像站在一个被扎住封口的透明塑料袋里，突然而来的憋闷让他忍不住想大口呼吸。

tay呼出一口热气，把帽子摘下来扇了扇，努力赶走脑子里那天off似乎别有深意的眼神，摸出手机想给gun打个电话确认下位置，他有点担心gun会不会路上遇到什么事情，或者有什么突发情况，但是看着手机上5分钟前刚刚联系过的通话记录，忍了忍还是把手机放下了。

到底是什么时候开始这样的呢？  
他又开始忍不住的去想。  
只记得每个一起出席的场合他几乎把所有的注意力都无意识的放在了gun身上，两只手上仿佛装了对他自动识别的雷达系磁铁，忍不住想抱抱他，揉揉他的头发，捏捏他一直略微有些单薄的肩膀，再从肩膀一路滑到手掌，最后牢牢握住，把他圈在只有自己的范围内。

他仿佛一个患有皮肤饥渴症的病人，可真是糟糕啊。

"tay～"

远远看着gun一路蹦蹦跳跳的跑过来，tay觉得他心里的小豹子也开始快乐的手舞足蹈起来，"是我的gungun呀～"小豹子开心的恨不得要冲出他这颗心脏去拥抱这个小朋友了。

tay下意识的用手微微抓了一下胸口的位置，跟他打招呼，"你慢点跑，小心又摔了！"  
gun穿了件白衬衫和黑色的中裤，晃着两条小细腿，蹦蹦跳跳的跑过来。  
衬衫被风掀起了一角，露出一截白生生的小肚皮，脸上因为奔跑染上了些许红晕，小小的喘了几口开始抱怨，"你等很久了吗？哎呀路上太堵了，害得我又迟到，我真的都已经提前好久出门了。"tay看着自己的手臂被抱着晃来晃去，迟到的小朋友理所当然的开始撒娇。

假装生气的揉了揉gun的头发，顺手接过他的包，"知道啦，先去那边的店里喝点东西坐一会，你看你，热的满头汗。"一边走一边接着说，"拍照的地方我都选好了，你衣服带了吧，等下刚好在店里的卫生间换。"  
"带了带了，就在包里你看看，我觉得这次的实物跟我想像的一样，如果卖的好的话再加一批也不是不可以～"  
被他的快乐感染，tay也忍不住笑着打趣他"越来越有小老板的样子了。"

拍照的过程跟预想的一样顺利，毕竟一个会摆一个会拍，尤其tay拍起gun来简直得心应手游刃有余，一件T恨不得拍出一百种风格，最后还是gun电量耗尽，瘫在椅子上一动也不愿意再动才不得不结束。

"这简直够我的ig更新到明年了吧，不过这么多，你确定我今年内能收到这些照片？"  
被gun怀疑的小眼神上下审视，tay气的想笑又觉得他可爱的紧，一把把他搂过来，捏捏他最近有些肉嘟嘟的脸颊笑着说，"明年也不给你，我私藏起来。"

"现在还早，去我家坐会吧。"tay有些含糊的开口。  
"我今天没开车，不能送你回家，我们各自打车回家吧～"gun刚准备潇洒的挥挥手，今天不用做司机的窃喜还没好好感受就听到tay说，"上次bibi过来玩具还有几个落在我家，你等下可以一起带回去，反正这里过去我家也很近。"  
"嗯？是不是那个娃娃？我就说怎么找不到了，bibi特别喜欢它。唉，那走吧，我可真是个贴心的小父亲。"

耶一～

回去的路依然很堵，曼谷这个城市好像永远在堵车，大家在不停地奔走，日夜兼程，似乎这样就可以告诉自己，我还没有停下，我一定能够到达。

那我呢，我什么时候才能到达。

呼，tay在心里小小的呼一口气，看着靠在他怀里已经有些昏昏欲睡的小朋友。小混蛋，我们已经很久没有两个人的单独行程了，我很想你啊。  
轻轻理了理他睡的乱糟糟的头发，手无意识的摩挲着gun肉嘟嘟的脸颊，gun似乎睡着了，嘴巴微微张着，形成一个孩子气的弧度。  
一小心碰到了gun的嘴唇，tay愣了一下，然后手指像被吸引一般一点一点描绘他嘴唇的轮廓。

想亲一亲。

gun好像睡的很沉了，就算被这么骚扰也毫无反应，于是tay大着胆子，手指轻轻探入他的唇缝中，触到了他下排的小牙齿，一颗颗乖巧的排列着，再往里就是柔软小巧的舌尖，忍不住手指轻触了两下。

手指突然被舌尖卷住的时候tay整个人都僵住了，手指被舔允带来的刺激和害怕被发现的惊慌全都一股脑的冲到脑子里，乱成一团。  
就在他想要干脆孤注一掷的时候，gun允了一会用舌尖直接把手指推了出来，咂咂嘴小小翻了个身，把脸埋向了tay的肚子，眼睫轻颤了一下，继续沉沉的睡了过去。

盯着gun的脸看了一会，确认他应该是睡着了，松了一口气的同时tay觉得心里却莫名涌上一股巨大的失落感。  
还不如。

抬手把gun往怀里揽了揽，转头望向车窗外依旧走走停停的车流，每一辆车都有终点，我们呢？  
我们的终点是哪里呢？是在你发现的那一刻，还是你走向别人的那一刻？

怎么办，我好像忍不住了。


End file.
